


One year further

by Ohwelpthiswilldo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And even more fluuuuuuuuuuf, Established Relationship, FLUUUUUF, Fluff, M/M, So it got that going for it, Toshis birthday, but it's cute, this turned out longer than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwelpthiswilldo/pseuds/Ohwelpthiswilldo
Summary: Written for day 1 of Ushioi week.Prompt: CelebrationIt's Ushijimas Birthday and Tooru wants the perfect date.





	One year further

p>Ushijima awoke to an rather odd beginning for his 24th birthday. Normally his significant other woke him by showering him with gentle kisses, he would have prefered that to the smell of burnt food. Sighing he got up from their comfortable king size bed and begrudgingly made his way over to the kitchen, yawning and scratching his belly . What awaits him is both beautiful and a desaster. On the one hand his pretty boyfriend looked really cute pouting and cursing under his breath as he eyes the indefinable burnt mess that should be breakfasts, On the other hand the kitchen was a mess. The fire alarm beeped, the frying pan had burnt food in it, that stuck to it and would be a hassle to clean later, their was smoke and the awful smell of burnt food that would lingerin their whole apartment for days. Not to mention that spilled food and messy cooking items were everywhere. Oikawa still hadn’t noticed him, so he walked up to him and snuck his arms around his lovers waist Startled Oikawa let out a little scream before he pouted:“ Ushi-baka your not supposed to be up yet. I was supposed to wake you with a flawless selfmade breakfast.“ Deeply inhaling the scent of his boyfriends coconut shampoo while nuzzling his hair he hums:“ Good morning Tooru.“ At these words the brunet flushes lightly and mumbled:“ Happy Birthday Wakatoshi.“ Ushijima couldn’t help himself as a small content smile etches itself on his face. Silently he ushered Oikawa over to sit down on the table while he cleans up the kitchen and made breakfast for them. All the while Oikawa moped in his corner contemplating how he had wanted to surprise Wakatoshi because he was as good as never up before him and never made him breakfast. Ushijima just smiles to himself and assured Tooru calmly that he had no problem with making breakfast.

Shortly after Ushijima finished cooking and served them scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. At first they eat in silence but Oikawa vastly overcame his of state and started rambling about anything and nothing. How iwa- Chan will come back from his Europe trip in a few weeks, what happened in the most recent X- file episodes and whatever interesting thing happened at his part time job. Occasionally sipping his coffee and munching happily Ushijima contents himself with listening to Oikawas ramble while observing whatever cute expression he makes while rambling. Just as Oikawa is complaining about a new part timer at his part time job he couldn’t hold it in anymore and interrupts his speech with the words:“ Your cute when your so worked up. You get that sweet little flush.“ To empathise his point the taller man reaches over the table to cup Oikawa cheek within his big hand and strokes over it with his thump. Ironically Oikawa blushes even harder at that, while huffing:“ Of course I am I’m always cute.“ After breakfast Oikawa excitedly told him that they would go out on a date, since it had been a while since their last. First off they go to the cinema near their apartment. It been a while since Ushijima last went so he decides to let Tooru decide, he always seems more informed about such things anyway. They stand a good fifteen minutes in front of the cinema, in which Tooru contemplates which movie they should watch. To Wakatoshi it’s obvious that his lover wanted to see the new alien film and in fact isn’t to thrilled to watch the documentary about bees. As much as Tooru tried to hide it the adorable sparkle in his eyes at the mear mention of the alien movie gave him away and to stay truthfully Wakatoshi would give everything to see that sparkle paired with the genuine wide goofy smile of his lover. Five more minutes of watching Tooru struggle to decide and Wakatoshi walked over to the cashier and paid for two tickets for that indie alien film. Oikawa just huffed at that, murmering something about always trying to decide for him, even though he knows that Wakatoshi just wants to make him happy. They leave it at that and move on to buying two large sodas and a gigantic popcorn bowl. The film was okay, nothing to fancy or interesting in Ushijima opinion

Then they went to go casually shopping with Oikawa promising to buy him anything he wants. Tooru has to backpaddle with that statement as soon as they walk past the port shop, where there are puppies visible through the window. It’s love at first sight. Ushijima saw the Labrador puppy and he was gone. Those big soulful eye begging him to buy him, to give him a loving home. With gleaming eyes he looked over to Tooru and whispered with a pleading voice:“ We need to adopt this puppy. Can we? I mean think of what horrible people would adopt her instead. We need to make her happy. She deserved it. She’s a good puppy.“ Oikawa just laughed and told them that they neither had the time to care properly for a puppy nor were they allowed in their apartment. In order to drag Ushijima from his spot in front of the pet shop window Oikawa linked their hands together, gave him a tiny peck on the cheek and purred:“ Come on Toshi, if you desperately need someone at your command I can fill that gap.“ Wakatoshi just looked at him unblinkly saying:“ You can’t fill the place of the puppy silly.“ Tooru just sighted with a pained expression and drags Ushijima further down the street away fronbyhe pet shop. Neither of them lets go of the others hand.

Next of the went to a flower shop down the road. It was a charming little shop, a bell gave of a pleasing ding when they entered. They were surrounded by the smell and sight of fresh flowers. This must be what heaven must be like , Ushijima thought to himself. The two of them ventured further into the shop looking at the various flowers. Soon Oikawa spots the cacti, excitedly pointing them out.“ Look Ushiwaka-chan, they fit you perfectly. They’re just as prickly and bland as you.“, there is no malice in Toorus voice, just playfulness. Wakatoshi just huffed and moved in, leaving Oikawa behind. Tooru decides to not follow him since he may feel a little petty after just being so blandly disregarded. Exactly what Wakatoshi had hoped, with a small smile playing his lips he moves towards the cashier. He asked for a dozen red roses, pays and looks around searching for Tooru. As soon as he laid eyes on him, he moves over, presenting him the roses while whispering in his ear:“ In think those flowers fit you just perfectly. Your just as lovely as them, even more so if you ask me.“ This is met with a second of stunned silence in which Tooru processes what just happened. Oikawa blushes an impossible shade of crimson as he takes the bouquet ant tries to hide his face behind It in embarrassment, mumbling with a slight tremble in his voice:“ You can’t just go and do something that romantic out of nowhere Ushiwaka-chan. This was so cheesy.“ Tooru shyly lowered the bouquet, still blushing, giving him the most brilliant smile and softly said:“ Thank you Wakatoshi.“ Ushijima couldn’t help himself and answered the smile with an equal happy one. They exit the flower shop, both in a happy daze, holding hands and on Oikawa part also a lovely flower bouquet.

At last Tooru proposed the idea of going shopping for Ushijima , so that he quote: looks as cute as me(Tooru). Ushijima just nods in agreement. Soon they enter the shopping centre and Tooru drags Wakatoshi from one shop to the next. Pushing him into the changing room with the clothes he picked out, taking pictures and giggling when he emerges out of them. To Ushijima this feels less like serious shopping and more like playing dress up but as long as Tooru is happy he is too. In the end they don’t buy anything for Wakatoshi but Tooru finds a cute oversized sweater, with a space background and the rainbow caption: too alien for earth, to human for outer-space and buys it. They decided to take a short breather before continuing to go shopping by taking a stroll through a park nearby their apartment. Just five minutes into their stroll it starts to rain and with that he meant that it rained cats and dogs. They share a Look, silently conversation and decided to run back to their apartment. Even though they’re getting soaked by the rain there’s just this certain appeal of running through the rain, holding hands with the person you love that makes you smile and laugh in delight. It had been a short run to their apartment, still try arrive soaked to the bones but smiling and slightly out of breath from all the laughing while running. The flower bouquet Tooru had managed to hold onto all the while got placed in a vase on their dining table.

Giggling Tooru decides they should shower together, so that they both could warm up again. Wakatoshi is more than happy to oblige. Under the shower they share sweet kisses and gentle touches full of affection.

Dressing comfortable they cuddle up on the sofa under a cozy blanket. They order pizza and put on Wakatoshis favourite movie. The lion king. Halfway through the film Tooru to freely murmers:“ I’m sorry. I wanted you to have the perfect birthday since you always make me so happy on mine but I failed. I didn’t even buy you anything. I don’t deserve you, always making me your priority and having so much patience with me even though I frustrate you so much and never listen.‘ Pressing a gentle kiss atop of Tooru fluffy locks Wakatoshi answers gently:“ What are you even saying? Today was perfect. We spent the whole day together and had a lot of fun. There couldn’t ever be a better birthday. If anything I don’t deserve you and your dedication. I love you Tooru.“ Tooru just hums already dozing off:“ Love you too Toshi..“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and kudos.  
> PS: feel free To criticise


End file.
